Empty Bed
by The Atlantean
Summary: Asami works too hard and Korra is concerned. A little bit of fluff. Korrasami.


**Empty Bed **

Korra's hand flopped outward while she slept. Instead of it making contact with her girlfriend, it found empty space instead. The empty space suddenly alerted her. She opened her eyes and looked next to her. Nobody was there. That was odd. Didn't she come to bed last night? Apparently, the answer was no. Surely, she couldn't be still working? That would be the fifth night in a row. What could be more important than sleep?

Korra slipped into a dressing gown and slippers and walked out of her girlfriend's bedroom before heading down the stairs. A small noise could be heard from below her. A smile came over her face. So, she had been right. Her girlfriend _was_ still working in the workshop. Her feet found the stairs that led down.

As quiet as she could be, she tiptoed down the wooden staircase and down into the workshop. The workshop was a small room that was mostly taken up by some large machine thing – could be something for the latest line of Satomobiles? Korra wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable person when it came to these things – that was left in the more capable hands of her girlfriend. Speaking of which, her eyes found the gorgeous outline of her. Her green eyes were glued to the blueprints on the desk that her fingers were tapping on.

"Asami Sato, do you know that it is two in the morning?" Korra said leaning against the rail.

Asami looked up and matched Korra's smile.

* * *

The only thing that Asami could hear was the noise emitting from the wielding machine. Sparks were flying in all directions but she didn't seem to notice as she was underneath the engine. Her foot pushed against the floor and she flew forward on the roller she was on. Once she stood up, she pushed the wielding mask up and out of her eyes. Sweat was coming down her face which was wiped off with a cloth that had been sitting on the desk next to her.

"Phew," she said as she leaned against the desk.

What a tough couple of hours. She had been working non -stop on this project for the last week but what could she do? This needed to go out soon and if she didn't make the deadline, Cabbage Corp could take a lead in their competition. Thankfully she had the upper hand here. All she had to do was keep on working. Asami leaned against the desk and looked down at the plans for the new Satomobile. Papers were littered everywhere with designs that she had deemed unsuitable.

"Think Asami," she whispered as she racked her brains. "Think!"

There were some small problems that she needed to fix and she didn't know quite how to fix them – yet. She tapped her fingers against the desk as she tried to get her brain into gear. A groaned escaped her. Why couldn't she figure this out?

"Asami Sato, do you know that it is two in the morning?" the voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw the beautiful image of her girlfriend Korra standing with her arms crossed. There was a half annoyed, half-amused expression on her face. Asami beamed at her – it was hard not to smile at her.

"Sorry, guess time got away from me huh?" Asami matched Korra's stance.

Korra walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch of her hand was enough to send shivers down Asami's spine. How did she have this effect on her? Her hand encased Korra's other hand. Her lips brought a kiss onto them.

"I'm just worried about you," Korra's voice was full of concern. "You should be in bed."

"I guess I _have_ been working a little too hard."

"A little?" Korra let out a small giggle. "Try full-on."

There was a silence between them as they held each other. It was moments like this that Asami treasured and never wanted to end. They had been together for a while now and every moment was worth everything to her.

"I'll come to bed," Asami said in a soft voice. "I think I am done for the night anyway."

Korra smiled and her lips met Asami's. There were a small few seconds as the pair of them wrapped their arms around each other, letting the kiss linger.

"You better," Korra said when they broke apart before making a move towards the stairs. It was a few moments before she had noticed the black hair girl hadn't moved. "You coming?"

Asami paused. Her brain had just whirred into gear. Something had clicked inside her.

"Wait!" she quickly raced over to her desk and scribbled her idea down before walking back over to Korra who had rolled her eyes with a small grin. "Now I am."

Korra could only laugh. Hand in hand, they headed back upstairs.

**A/N: this was just a small bit of fluff that I couldn't resist writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully more fluff to come!**


End file.
